Blizzard
by missmurder83
Summary: Oneshot.Murtagh and his OC companion have to stop being stubborn and apologize to one another to save their lives in the deadly [gasp] blizzard. My first fic, i'm not ashamed of it really, so don't be unusually cruel. rated for saftey


**Blizzard**

_I'm proud of it so be nice, yes people who go to my school and have read my other stories, Ranaya is the same character, just in a different situation, so i don't care what you think coughFran-kcough about her re-use. Tips would be appreciated. ok, quick explanation thingy. They met up when they were traveling and they are both running from the empire because they are, well, wanted by the empire. They go up north and get in a fight because Murtagh doesn't trust Ranaya then caught in a deadly blizzard. On with the show._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranaya pulled her dark cloak tighter around her shoulders, turning away from the biting wind. The white powder settled onto her clothes and on the ground around her.

"Snow sucks ass…" she thought to herself angrily. She quickly glanced at Murtagh. He sat in a similar fashion, his back against a tree to block some of the wind, a hint of his hazel eyes hidden beneath his wet hair, an annoyed, almost angry expression on his face.

Ranaya nearly cringed at remembrance of their earlier fight. She had lost her temper at him when he had, for probably the millionth time, had refused to tell her what was wrong. It had started to get on her nerves, to say the least.

She felt that ache in her chest where her heart used to be. She got it whenever she looked at him, no matter how short a time, every time she looked at him that ache returned.

Tri nudged her hand and Ranaya took the damp cat under her cloak for shelter. She was surprised by the heat such a small being could give. She vaguely wondered how much heat a body her age and size could provide….

She cut that train of thought short before she started day dreaming again. There were more important matters at hand, such as surviving the night. The storm hit before they could find a shelter and it would be suicide to try and find a shelter this late into it.

It became almost painfully obvious to her that it was suicide just sitting there in the snow, being stubborn by not apologizing and saving both their lives. If she didn't find some source of heat soon…she preferred not to think of that last it.

Ranaya stood and stumbled through the snow to where Murtagh sat, brooding. She was surprised at how less the wind blew behind the thick oak.

"Look," she began, shouting to make herself heard. "If we don't find some source of warmth soon well, I think you can figure out the consequences…" her words faded off Murtagh looked at her with an almost untrusting look on his face, so alien to how he usually looked at her, then nodded grudgingly, more to himself than to Ranaya.

"Murtagh, I'm sorry…" she paused. "For what I said. This all is just a lot for me to handle and I probably would've screamed at Tri if she meowed at me or something." She thought she saw a flicker of relief cross his set-in-stone face His hazel eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry as well. I've had…things on my mind." He said. Ranaya felt relief flood through her, the ache in her chest evaporated.

She edged closer to the teen in front of her, awkwardly winding her arms around his waist, relishing in the warmth he provided. She felt warm arms snake around her waist in return, pulling her into a defined body. She closed her eyes contentedly as they sat there soaking up their combined warmth.

She inwardly smiled. Ranaya had never been this close to her companion and she enjoyed it, probably more than she should have. Then again, she was nearly to cold to care. She buried her head in his neck, breathing in his scent.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes, just sitting there enjoying the new source of heat they had needed, the storm still raging around them.

Ranaya suddenly felt moist lips graze her neck, arms pulling her closer. She whimpered before she could stop herself. She forced herself to breathe evenly as his lips continued to trace a path up her neck Suddenly confused by this new show of emotions from him she pulled away.

"Murtagh…"she asked, looking him in the eyes. "Why... What are you doing…?" Murtagh opened his mouth as if to say something, but only stuttered, looking a little confused himself. Sighing he said:

"I-I'm sorry, I was out of line, I shouldn't have…"

"No," Ranaya said quickly. She didn't want him to think she didn't like it; she should have enjoyed it immensely in the first place. "I was just…surprised. I never thought that you...thought of me in that way…"

Ranaya cursed herself. She had come so close to finally tasting him, who she had wanted to taste for so long and she had completely ruined it. She opened her mouth and ruined it. Looking at the man in front of her, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry," she began half a smile on her face. "I guess I kind of ruined this didn't I?" Murtagh smiled at her and shook his head.

"No."

Ranaya froze when she felt warm lips on her own, recovering from the shock after a few seconds enough to kiss him back She felt an arm warp around her waist, pulling her even closer than they had been., the other going to her neck.

She ran a hand through his dark hair, surprised at how soft it was in her fingers. Cold air bit at them and snow steeled into her hair, but neither noticed, too involved with each other to care

Finally the pair broke apart, gasping for air, and smiled at each other shyly. Ranaya shivered. Her hood had fallen during the heated kiss, exposing her to the cold wind. She quickly pulled it back on, but it didn't help much Murtagh half-smiled at her.

"Here," he said, pulling her into his arms and leaning against the tree behind him. He pulled his cloak over the both of them. "Ran," he said softly. "I love you." Ranaya felt him tense slightly beneath her. She took his hand.

"Murtagh, I've always loved you." He relaxed and stroked her hair. And there, they slept, the storm raging around them.


End file.
